77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Dalton
.]] Jackie Dalton, a.k.a. Jackie or Dalton, (born 05/05/1932In First Impact, the Courtroom, Jackie says he was born on cinco de Mayo, 1932, when he tesifies.) is a the CEO of the investment bank Bear Stearns, and the antagonist of the Game. Background Jackie was born on Cinco de Mayo, 1932. As a child, he dreamed of being a sommelier, but after an accident involving wine bearing, Jackie was taken to court and banned from ever bearing wines again. Additionally, he was given the choice between either prison or service in the armed forces, and chose the latter. By the time Jackie was fifteen, he was a junior private in the army. Unfortunately, he was dishonourably discharged for misappropriating a government aircraft, the Empire Sunrise. He subsequently moved into finance, where he was wildly successful, becoming the CEO of Bear Stearns in 1960. It was around this time that the Belarus incident happened, in which Jackie accidentally transferred all of the money of the country of Belgium to Belarus, the latter of whom spent it all almost immediately on knock-off hand bags. Though this did cause an overthrow of the Belgian monarchy, Jackie himself felt no effects from the incident as he blamed the incident on the company VP, Milo Franks, and his investors bailed him out financially. It is not known if the Belarus deal was meant to be part of the mission or not, but Jackie did accompany the team in the field around that time. His role is unclear, but he may have provided money for the war/mission the main characters were involved inHow to Pronounce Finance, and was probably hunting mortgagesHtP Yield relays that “Jackie will not yield in his dark quest for mortgages”. Likewise, in How to Give Orders in English, someone is told to “seize the mortgages immediately”; though the object is not noted, it is quite likely that Jackie is the one being ordered, given the previous quote. This theory is bolstered by HtP Guitar, in which someone says to someone else “I'll hand you the guitar when you give me back my mortgage.”; Jackie is the only known guitar player, and is the only character known to deal with mortgages/finance in general. Trivia *When Jackie was on the mission, it was noted that he got up at five every morning to chop woodHow to Pronounce 26, PB *Jackie plays the guitarHow to Pronounce Guitar. *Jackie is supposed to be a Judo Master, but in reality can't even perform a simple Juji Gatame crosslockBSB, First Impact. *He always dreamed of being a sommelier, but gave up after accidentally killing his father by offering up too nuanced a dinner pairing. *Jackie is SicilianBSB First Impact, Conversation with Board Members. *Jackie is the figure pictured in the spectrogram. *He has a cousin named Randy *Jackie bankrupted the sub-continent of India just because his ex-wife loved Bollywood films *He once visited the Gilded Corridor for Fashion Weekscreenshot of BravoNET newsbar. *According to Champion, Jackie has 39 girlfriends, but only 29 ferrarisSymbols and Record, First Impact. Gallery BSBJackieYB.png|Jackie's yearbook photo, Second Impact Jackie spectro pose.jpg|Jackie doing the Spectrogram pose Jackie.jpg|Jackie performing his speech in the First Impact Speculation *A tweet by horse_ebooks mentions Jackie as a murderer. This could be a literal murder (a person, for example) or a figurative murder (like the death of company). **Considering that Jackie shot Glyph at the end of Second ImpactThird Impact preview, Bear Stearns Bravo (Second Impact), that is probably what the tweet in question is referring to. **It may also be a reference to his father, who is strongly implied to have died in the aforementioned wine bearing incident. External Links References Category:Characters